<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonic, Shadow, and Silver x reader one shots by Silvy3113</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936091">Sonic, Shadow, and Silver x reader one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvy3113/pseuds/Silvy3113'>Silvy3113</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog - Fandom, Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, shadow - Fandom, silver - Fandom, silver the hedgehog - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Shadow - Freeform, Shadowthehedgehog, Sonic - Freeform, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, one shots, oneshots, reader - Freeform, relationship, shadow the hedgehog - Freeform, shadow the hedgehog/reader - Freeform, shadow/reader - Freeform, shadowthehedgehog/reader, silver - Freeform, silver the hedgehog - Freeform, silver the hedgehog/reader - Freeform, silver/reader - Freeform, silverthehedgehog, silverthehedgehog/reader, sonic the hedgehog/reader - Freeform, sonic/reader - Freeform, sonicthehedgehog, sonicthehedgehog/reader, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvy3113/pseuds/Silvy3113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi this will be a collection of x reader one shots for sonic shadow and silver, and they’re mostly fluff (mostly)<br/>Hope you like it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N authors note<br/>
P/N pet name<br/>
Y/N your name</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shadow (cuddling)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was laying in my room when I heard a knock on my door. I got up to open it<br/>"Shadow? What are you doing here?" <br/>It had been a long day, and I had expected him to be asleep by now.<br/>"Hey y/n... can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked, a bit nervously.<br/>"Of course, Shadow!" I smiled at him while he blushed.<br/>I climbed into my bed and he followed, then I threw the blanket over us and turned over, facing Shadow.<br/>I started affectionately petting his chest fur.<br/>Shadow started purring<br/>"Shadsy, you really are too adorable." I cooed.<br/>"This is exactly what I needed after a hard day, p/n." Shadow said in between purrs<br/>"Shadow, why not sleep with me more often?" I asked. I really did enjoy him being in here with me but he rarely did<br/>"I don't want to interrupt your sleep, y/n, I tend to... wake up with nightmares often", he said.<br/>"Shadow, I don't mind, really, I sleep so deeply anyways it likely wouldn't disturb me," I said. <br/>"If you really don't mind, I'll come sleep with you more often, it's really very comforting", he said in his warm sultry voice.<br/>I cuddled him more and started stroking his head, making him purr even more<br/>I kissed his muzzle, making him blush furiously <br/>"I love you so much, p/n. Thank you for letting me sleep with you", he purred<br/>"I love you too, Shadsy. Goodnight ❤️" </p><p> </p><p>Shadow didn't have any nightmares that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Silver (cuddling)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Goodnight, y/n! Sweet dreams!", Silver said, and leaned over like he was going to kiss me, but then hesitated and blushed. He was really very shy when it came to kissing<br/>So I leaned in and gave him a slow, soft kiss<br/>When I pulled away his face was as red as a tomato<br/>"Uh.. uh.. I love you", he stammered, with a huge smile <br/>"I love you too, Silver," I said, smiling. I was going to go to my room, but he looked like he wanted to ask me something.<br/>"Sliver? What is it?" I asked<br/>"Uhhh nothing," he said sheepishly <br/>He looked nervously at the floor, still blushing furiously <br/>"Do you wanna sleep with me?" I asked. My face was very warm<br/>"Yes!" He blurted out by accident. "I mean... yes, please", he said, face flaming<br/>I smiled and laughed<br/>We went to my room and laid down<br/>Silver scooted closer to me, and turned towards me and nuzzled my shoulder <br/>He wanted to cuddle, obviously, but was too shy to initiate it<br/>I nuzzled my nose against his <br/>He giggled <br/>Oh my gosh he's too adorable <br/>I grabbed his face and covered it in kisses<br/>Silver giggled more and when I was done, he cupped my face and started kissing me<br/>I was surprised, he's usually so shy, but I melted into it<br/>"Ahh, Sliver, this is so niceee", I said, burying my face in his chest fluff<br/>"Y/n... I love you so much", Sliver said lovingly <br/>I kissed his head<br/>He buried his face in my chest<br/>"Goodnight love", I said <br/>"Goodnight cupcake", Silver said, muffled against my shirt</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>